Super Smash Bros Melee: The Giga is Up
by Culex576
Summary: The sequal to Super Smash Bros. Melee: Return of the Master Hand (note: read the first one before reading this one). Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to post a review.
1. Default Chapter

Super Smash Bros. Melee: The Giga is Up By Culex576  
  
{Author's note: Hello loyal readers, this is a continuation of my first Super Smash Bros. Melee fic. If you didn't read it I suggest you do because otherwise the story will not make any sense. For those who have read it, you're in for a real treat. You've been very patient as you waited for a sequel. Well, I can't let the fans down any longer so I better start to wrap up this author's note. As always ( ) means a character is thinking and { } are used for my author's notes. Now I proudly present to you part deux.}  
  
The Creation  
  
A trophy sat in space. Not moving at all but just standing. Around the trophy remain the ruins of a giant stadium. The fallen lay in a pile of rubble. A hand arose from a pile of soot and stones, slowly regaining consciousness. The hand began to float once more into the air, but with much trouble. He fell back to the ground, supporting himself with his fingertips. "Beaten again," it shouted in an angry rage, "by those retched smashers. I cannot allow them to walk away victorious once more." "But we do not have to, dear brother," came a voice from a pile of stone. Another hand broke free from the rubble and twitched nervously as he took flight and began to float. "We can seek our revenge, but we do not have to 'carry out' our wishes." "Must you call me brother all the time, Crazy Hand." "Oh but I must. I must indeed, brother." "Master Hand, call me the Master Hand." "And why should I; you are not worthy of such a title. You are a disgrace to our kind. You call yourself a Master, and you are a Master.a Master of Disaster." "And you're any better. You cannot.we cannot take on those smashers. Their powers are too great." "Like I said, we do not have to fight them ourselves." "Then who will? They destroyed my polygons and cremated your wire frames. There's no one left." The Crazy Hand twitched with anticipation, "With a little crazy magic and some powerful spells, we can control a smasher." The Master hand went berserk, "It's impossible. They all escaped. They won. We were beaten." "You must of hit your head when you went unconscious, because you forget we have the best smasher in our clutches." The Master Hand noticed the Bowser trophy, "You mean that. He's just a trophy. There's no way it would work." The Crazy hand snapped his fingers and from the sky fell a few items, "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. But you need to do your part too. We can't beat them in our own realm, but maybe we can strike them by surprise in their realm." ".I see what you're saying. Don't say another word. I'll work my magic, you just prepare our friend over there." The Master Hand took to the air. He spun around in a circle and opened up a portal. He flew into the portal, and it closed up behind him.  
  
"Rob, prepare four arwings for immediate departure," shouted Fox as he ran toward the docking bay of the Great Fox. "Four arwings ready for departure. Good luck." Fox gave a shout and behind him came running Falco followed by Peppy and tagging along was Slippy. Peppy was struggling to keep up, "I'm getting too old for this." Falco dashed ahead of Fox and flipped into the cockpit of his arwing. Fox leaped into his. Peppy made his way up the ladder to his ship. Slippy did the same. All four cockpits closed and the bay doors opened up. Four arwings were positioned for launch into the blackness of space. The engines began to fire up and they took off into space, barrel rolling off toward the right. Fox flew ahead of group, "All ships report in." "Peppy the Hare reporting in. Everything's ay okay." "Falco reporting in. Show the enemy no mercy." "Slippy the Toad reporting in. I'm ready for battle, Fox." Fox flipped up a panel of controls, "Well let's not let our enemies wait any longer. Prepare for warp." Falco flew ahead, "You can prepare; I'm gone." Fox yelled though the headset, "Faclo!!!!!! You can't just go into a warp like that?" Falco's ship began to roll rapidly, "Watch me." Falco's ship disappeared from sight. Fox watched his arwing's tracking device drop from four bleeps, to three. Peppy's voice came over the communication system, "We best press on, Fox. Falco will find his way back." Fox looked into the blackness of space, "For his sake I hope so." Fox, Peppy, and Slippy warped together toward the enemy.  
  
The Crazy Hand worked slowly with the trophy. He placed several items next to him. Including a super mushroom, a metal box, and some instruments. He began to laugh hysterically.  
  
The Master Hand came out of the portal into a large, spacious landscape with green grass and a couple of cliffs. The Master Hand looked around. He twirled his fingers around, "Mushroom Kingdom.such a peaceful place.until now." Koopas and Goombas came out from everywhere filling up the land. The Master Hand floated down the path, and wherever he passed more enemies came in abundance, "Let's see where those plumbers are hiding. Onward to Peach's Castle."  
  
{The Master Hand's on his way, Mario and Luigi. He's coming for you and that Peach too. Falco is lost who knows where and the Crazy Hand's preparing for some insane experimentation. Chapter 2 will be posted soon. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.} 


	2. Falco's Folly

Chapter 2: Falco's Folly  
  
A ship lay wrecked, the wings broken off and shards of the craft scattered about, slammed in front of a green pipe. The body of Falco Lombardi lays limp, motionless, and crushed underneath a sheet of metal that fell off the ship.  
  
The Master Hand came upon a high platform, where some dinosaurs rested. He looked down upon them, "So you thought you'd walk off scot free, eh Yoshi. Now you and your loved ones shall perish." The Master Hand was about to go crashing down on them when he noticed some smoke a ways back. "Hhhmm. What's all of this?!?! There's mass destruction going around and I'm not there?" He began to float away and he looked back at the Yoshis, "I'll deal with you later." He floated back toward a large green pipe. He looked at the wreckage, "A ship similar to Fox McCloud's. He must of warped here and crashed on impact. I hope he isn't dead cause I want to torture him later. I'll leave him a little something just in case he is." He snapped his fingers and from the sky came a heart. It fell through a piece of metal that came off the ship. He started to float back toward the Yoshis, "Enjoy life while it lasts, Mr. McCloud, because you won't suffer my wrath." He floated away, back toward the Yoshis.  
  
The sheet of metal began to move to the right side. Falco got to his feet wiping off some dust, "Man I thought I was a goner. Where am I." he looked around, "Maybe I can get a better view from this pipe." He jumped up onto the pipe and looked into the distance, "It looks like the hand. Well, it's one of them. I better see what plans of universal domination are they plotting this time. He jumped off the pipe, crushing a Goomba beneath his feet, "Woops! Sorry about that," another Goomba rammed into Falco from behind knocking him down. Falco flailed his legs, destroying the Goomba and flipping him back on his feet. He jumped up onto another pipe, "Looks like this isn't a friendly place." He fell from the pipe and dashed forward with a Falco phantasm. He looked up at some blocks over his head, "Wonder if I can break those." Falco's body was lit ablaze and energy formed around him. "FIRE!!!!!" Falco shot upward breaking two blocks, and sending a turtle recoiling into its shell. He poked it, "what an odd thing. HOLY ANDROSS!" The shell hit two other turtles, making them recoil into their shells. "What odd creatures are those gloves using this time?" He picked up one of the shells and examined it. Over a period of time it began to shake, "IT'S ALIVE! RUN FOR IT!" He dodged backwards as the turtle came out of his shell. It began to walk toward him. "You want a piece of Falco? Come get some." Falco grabbed the turtle and threw him into the air. It disappeared in a puff of smoke. He dashed forward when he came to a line of Goombas coming at him fast. He looked around and decided to jump upward. Falco landed in a platform of boxes. He made his way to the edge and jumped off. A turtle recoiled into his shell as Falco landed right on top of his back. Three Goombas ahead of him were trapped on a lower area. He threw the shell at the Goombas, sending them flying in different directions and the shell kept on rebounding against the sides of the lower platform. Falco jumped upward and grabbed a hold of the ledge. From there he jumped onto a big, green pipe, boarded up and rusted. It was obvious that it hasn't been used in a while. Falco looked forward at what lay ahead. He saw the Master Hand float quickly across a huge gap in the terrain, covered with a pathway of ledges and blocks. Falco rushed forward; jumping on top of a flying turtle, send the turtle falling to the ground as he landed on a ledge.  
  
The Master Hand floated over the Yoshis, staring down at them, "I hope you enjoyed your rest, Yoshi, because you are mine now." He wiggled his fingers and dust was sprayed over the Yoshis. They got up from their slumber, their eyes glowing red. "Do my bidding. No one shall pass here. Do not fail me." He floated away toward his destination. A hand reached the platform, pulling up a struggling Falco. From the sky came a blue Yoshi, using a Yoshi Ground Pound. He rolled onto the platform as the Yoshi plummeted to his doom. "What the heck is going on around here?" Three Yoshis surrounded Falco, getting ready to strike. One shot out their tongue. Falco dodged behind another Yoshi and kicked him into the Yoshi tongue grab. The egg fell off the side of the platform. A Yoshi came kicking from up above dealing some minor damage to Falco. He grabbed the Yoshi and flung him behind his back and shot him. The Yoshi ran into another Yoshi appearing from the sky, sending them both flying off into space. A head smashed into Falco from behind, sending him face down on the platform. He got up and released a volley of kicks. He rolled behind the Yoshi and booted him upward. Falco releases his reflective shield as a Yoshi with a laser gun fired a couple rounds at him. The shots reflected back, sending the Yoshi sailing off into the clouds. Instinctively, he dodged downward, and barely avoided a Yoshi swinging a bat. He grabbed the Yoshi, punched him in the face a couple of times, slammed him into the ground, and released his reflective shield. He dodged behind two Yoshis and the injured one that was not getting up from the fall. Falco used his powerful barrel roll kick, sending all three Yoshis off the platform. Three more came down, along with a ba-bom. Falco jumped up onto a floating ledge and punched a Yoshi off it. It got up just as the bomb connected, exploding, and sending it flying. Falco took to the air and began burning with flames of fury. "FIRE!!!!" Another Yoshi was sent skyward, leaving one lone Yoshi. It curled itself into an egg and launched itself toward Falco. Falco dodged, but too early, taking damage from the Yoshi as it rolled right through him. It made a u-turn for a second pass. Falco charged up a split kick and connected, cracking the Yoshi out of the egg roll. The Yoshi shot out its tongue, swallowing Falco. Yoshi grinded his teeth on the tough bird before spitting him over the edge. Falco double-jumped upward, grabbing the ledge of the platform. Yoshi attempted to knock him back over, but Falco was able to avoid the attack and kick the Yoshi back a ways. Falco ran up with divine speed, smashing through the Yoshi. As the Yoshi got up onto his feet, Falco grabbed him by his huge nose and began to give him a pummeling. He pulled him closer to his body and whispered, "Target practice time, Yosh." Falco heaved Yoshi Backwards over his head. With lightning speed, he pulled out his laser gun, twirled it on his finger, fire behind his shoulder, and twirl it back into its holster before Yoshi disappeared into the distance from the immense blast. Falco looked into the distance, still seeing the Master Hand in sight. He rushed forward, "You'll have to do better than that!" The Master hand continued to float onward. Then from the sky came something large, moving at a fast speed, "Ouch! That really hurt!" He looked down at the Yoshi that lay on the ground, trembling from the insane amount of damage he received. The Master Hand looked behind him to see an infuriated Falco jumping on top of turtles, coming right for him. "You're stronger than I expected.what a second." He glared into the distance, "Falco! I thought it was Fox! No matter." He looked down at the Yoshi, still trembling. He snapped his fingers and sent the Yoshi into a portal, "You disappoint me, my strong, green friend. Back to your natural habitat. I have more important matters to attend to." He continued onward, floating faster, and beginning to lose Falco.  
  
Back in the abyss, the Crazy Hand pounded his fist against some rubble of what use to be the battlefield. "No! Stupid mushroom! Why won't you work?" He threw it against the Bowser trophy. It bounced off it and rolled toward the Crazy Hand. There was a little sticker on the bottom 'Best if used by April 1999.' "WHAT! AN EXPIRATION DATE?!?!?" He began to concentrate, "Maybe my brother can pick me up one before he leaves Mushroom Kingdom."  
  
{Falco is a force not to be reckon with. But the Master Hand still has lots of plans. Falco's quest continues in Chapter 3.} 


	3. Rooftop Rumble

Chapter 3: Rooftop Rumble  
  
The Master Hand approached the boundaries of the castle grounds. He looked around at the landscape. He froze as soon as he heard a voice in his head, "O, brother. Before you stop home from the market, pick me up a fresh Super Mushroom." "What do I look like, mom?" "Well if mom was around she say no, but since she's not, get me that mushroom." "You could come here and pick it up yourself, I got my hands full here." "Well you're already out there." ".Fine. This experiment of yours better be good." "Don't worry. It'll be worth it." The Crazy hand ended his transmission, allowing the Master Hand to continue toward the castle.  
  
Peach sat on the highest roof of the castle, looking into the moat that ran three stories below her. She chucked a vegetable into the moat, since there weren't any stones around. She sighed as she looked into the sky. She saw the Master Hand floating toward the castle. "AAAHHHHHH!!! MARIO!!! MARIO!!! SAVE ME! SAVE MY CASTLE! AAAHHHHH!!!!" Mario was working under the water of the moat, unclogging a drainage pipe that had been clogged by vegetables. Mario made his way to the surface for a breath of air when he heard princess Peaches cries, "Save me!!! I don't wanna be a trophy again, Mario! Kill the Hand, Mario!" Mario looked up toward the sky at the Master Hand. "Momma-mia! I'm-a coming, Princess." He began to jump upward for the castle roof. As he performed his triple jump, Luigi jumped onto his head, sending him plummeting to the moat screaming. Luigi grabbed onto the roof and pulled himself up. "Don't-a worry, Princess. Luigi is here to save the day!" Princess Peach looked at Luigi. She blinked at him twice with a far off gaze. There was silence for a few seconds until the Princess spoke, "WHERE'SMARIOIWANTMYMARIOWE'ERDOOMEDIFMARIODOESN'TSAVEMEWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAA! !!!!!!!" Luigi sunk his head in shame. He quickly raised it as soon as he heard a swoosh overhead. He looked upward and saw nothing. He gave a sigh of relief. He turned around, face to palm with the Master Hand. Ha fell backwards, pulling himself away from the Master Hand. The Master Hand pointed a finger at Luigi, "Tell me where the Super Mushrooms are held." Luigi shook and tried to stop his shakiness, "I..I don't-a know." The Master Hand put down his finger; "Maybe I didn't make myself clear." He pointed his fingers into a gun, aimed right at Princess Peach, "Tell me where the mushrooms are or the Princess will have to rule the kingdom with a detached head." "The Head Cooking quarters in the pantry next to the huge metallic fridge right behind the chips." "Just what I like to hear." "You won't get away with this, Master Hand!" The voice in the distance made Luigi look behind his shoulder. He was surprised to see a familiar blue bird wearing a tan jacket. Luigi turned to the Master Hand, "Looks-a like the Calvary has arrived." The Master Hand straightened his palm, placing his thumb on top of it, "Not Calvary, your enemy." The Master Hand shot out a purple cloud. Luigi began to go insane, trying to fight it. Peach ran in to try to help him, but she too, went insane. They knelt to the ground holding their heads. The Master Hand laughed, "Resistance is futile. I'd like to stay and watch the show, but I got a mushroom to pick up." The Master Hand floated to the front door. He flicked the two toads that guarded it out of the way and rammed the door down, hurrying to the kitchen.  
  
"FIRE!!!" Falco flipped his burning body onto the rooftop. He stood about 5 feet away from Luigi and Peach, who were still kneeling on the ground. "Hey, are you guys okay?" He took a step toward them. Their eyes grew a bright red. They jumped to their feet. Luigi's palm began to glow green, while Peach picked up a vegetable. "Where'd the Master Hand go?" Peach chucked the vegetable at Falco's head. He reacted by putting up his deflector shield, sending the vegetable air borne. "Umm.something tells me this isn't a gesture of friendship." Luigi began to fire a round of green fireballs. Falco did some fancy dodges to avoid the continuous fire. When he turned around, he was sent into a castle tower wall from a smack with Peach's frying pan. Luigi slid toward Falco, flipping him upward. Falco regained his balance by doing a jump and landing on the top of the tower, "Time for some melee, Falco style." Luigi was making his way up the tower. Falco jumped off and kicked him on the fall downward. Peach waited at the bottom, charging up an upward smash. Falco air dodged Peaches upward hand jab, and then kicked her right into Luigi, who had just gotten up. Falco pulled out his laser gun, and began to fire a steady stream of shots, stunning Luigi and Peach momentarily. Falco rushed into them using a Falco Phantasm. But instead of trying to counterstrike, Luigi and Peach retreated to the other side of the roof. "I wonder why they left in such a hurry?" He turned around to see Bullet Bill rushing through the air straight toward him. "That might be why." Falco jumped to the other side. He noticed Peach and Luigi weren't moving near the edge of the roof, "Could this be any easier?" Falco grabbed a hold of Peach and tossed her off the roof. Bullet Bill hit into the tower, causing an explosion. Almost immediately, Luigi came to life, and grabbed Falco and began to spin him around. He tossed him into the side of the tower. When Falco got up, he saw Peach floating back to the platform with her parasol, "Man, there's no stopping these guys!" Luigi began to concentrate, absorbing a lot of energy into his body. Falco stared in amazement as Luigi launched himself at top speed at Falco. Falco ducked as Luigi passed overhead. "Four!" Falco turned around to receive a quick smack by a golf club. As he was getting up, Peach rammed her hip into him, exploding on impact. Falco went flying into the air, where Luigi waited and upper cut Falco in the beak. Falco Landed on the roof, hard. Falco slowly got up onto his knees, using his arms for support. He looked to his right and saw Luigi rushing up to him; he had gotten a hold of a beam sword. Falco watched him rush dangerously closer. "That's it, come a little closer." Falco swiped Luigi's legs and then took to the sky. Luigi got up and was greeted by a kick. Falco picked up Luigi by his shirt. Falco smirked. Falco slammed him onto the ground, shot him, and then activated his deflector shield. Luigi lay on the ground, slowly getting up. Falco dodged behind Peach and charged up a rolling kick. Peach dodged behind Falco just as he released the kick. Luigi was sent flying off the rooftop. Peach showed no emotion as her friend was launched into the sky. She ran for Falco. Falco dodged, but Peach dodged with him. She grabbed Falco by his jacket and began to repeatedly slap him in the face. Falco broke free from the Princess' grip and booted her upward. He noticed the beam sword on the ground that Luigi dropped as he was launched. Falco picked it up and readied himself for the attack. Peach air dodged, but Falco slashed Peach sending her forward into the air. Falco ran to the edge of the rooftop. "Take the beam sword with you," said Falco as he chucked the sword at Peach. It hit her in mid air sending her flying as far as Luigi. Mario made his way to land after being unconscious in the water for a short period of time. He collapsed onto the ground. He rolled over on his back with his head facing toward the sky. The beam sword that hit Peach now hit Mario on the forehead, knocking him out unconscious once more. The Master Hand broke through the side of the castle with the Super Mushroom. He waved his fingers and a vortex opened up. He floated on through. Falco watched him enter the portal. He jumped down from the rooftop into the vortex. The vortex closed up behind Falco.  
  
"Mario.Mario." Mario woke up to see Princess Peach kneeling by his side. "Why didn't you protect me, Mario?" "But Princess, Luigi." "Did a horrible job. He let the Master Hand mind control us and you decided to take a snooze on the lawn!" "But-a Princess." "But nothing. No more talking. You got a lot of work to do. I want that drain unclogged, and I have two walls of my castle that need to be rebuilt. Mario looked at the sidewall of the castle. There was a gaping hole in the shape of a huge hand. Mario fainted.  
  
{Mario's got his work cut out for him, but so does Falco. What strange world will he end up at next in chapter 4? Don't forget to review.} 


	4. Distant Kingdoms

{Note: I have to address 2 things: 1) There are some errors with the stories I put up. This is not error in my part but error in Fanfiction's ability to transfer the document from Microsoft word to document manager word for word, so there will be problems such as extra numbers or instead of dot dot dot (to indicate interruptions), it will be just one dot (as in end of a sentence). 2) This fic has not gotten reviews since chapter one, so I don't know if people are reading this fic. For the time being this will be the last chapter I post. If you really wish to find out how this story ends, post a review and tell me about it and what you like/dislike or you can send me an e-mail. With that out of the way, here's chapter 4}  
  
Chapter 4: Distant Kingdoms  
  
DK swung on some vines onto the waterfall platforms he had just built. He pounded each one with a couple of good smacks, "Nice and solid. It's perfect." He pulled out a table and tablecloth and began to set them up, "Maybe now Candy will forgive me for the whole 'talking floating hands coming through strange vortex' story. I don't know what I was thinking. "Maybe the truth," said a voice coming from the waterfall. A vortex opened up, spewing out a huge burst of air. DK grasped onto the platform with his left hand, and tried to grab the table, which fell down toward the rocks below. The Master Hand floated out of the vortex and grabbed DK. "Denial is such a pathetic state of mind. I think death is more suitable for you." "Let him go!" Falco jumped out of the portal and pulled out his laser gun. He pointed it at the Master Hand, "I thought we showed you and your other twitching self that you're weak." "Not weak enough, but you have a point. Allow me to give you a.challenge." He threw DK into the air and shot a purple cloud at him. DK split into two. Each part became a new, smaller DK. They readied their punches, but all Falco could do is laugh, "Is this the best you can do?" The DK's moved slowly toward Falco. Falco dodged behind them and swooped at their legs. He then rapidly gave off a volley of kicks, stunning both DK's. They tried to punch him, but Falco dodged behind them and barrel kicked them both into the Master Hand. He caught them both, "I think it's time for the challenge I promised you." He snapped his fingers and they were transported to the bottom of the waterfall. They stood on a wooden platform, which was the only defense from an angry swarm of Klapps. The sun began to set and the Hand was working his magic. He crushed the two DK's in his hand into dust. He allowed the dust to fall slowly from in between his knuckles. When all of the sand reached the platform, the Master Hand snapped his fingers. The pile of dust began to take shape into a large Donkey Kong. He almost took up the whole platform, making Falco jump to an opposing platform. Falco readied his laser gun, "Don't keep me waiting with your parlor tricks, Master Hand." "I'm so sorry Falco," retorted the Master Hand, "but this little ace is going to be your spade of destruction." "Maybe stand-up comedy isn't your thing." Falco's remark gave life into the giant DK. DK jumped for the other platform with spinning fists. Falco took to the air and jumped back onto the middle platform, ".maybe a freak show, but not comedy." DK jumped as high as he could, and smashed down on top of Falco with a fist slam. Falco flipped back up and readied for another assault. DK went to swipe Falco with a slap, but the Falco Phantom was too quick for DK. DK pulled himself back up onto the platform. The Master Hand snapped his fingers, "Let's see if we can tip the scales." A pokeball fell from the sky. DK went to grab it. "Monkey too big to be playing with toys." Falco grabbed DK before he could get the pokeball. He threw DK behind his shoulder and shot him. Falco grabbed the pokeball and turned toward DK. "Time for a major lead." He threw the pokeball on the ground and the pokemon began to form, "Oh man, this is going to be great!" The blue pokemon formed, shaking its body slightly, "Wo-ba-fet!" Falco stared at it, "What the.isn't it suppose to fly around or shoot out fire or something?" He jumped onto another platform as DK made his way to the middle platform. Falco pulled out his laser gun, "Guess it's back to the old-fashion way." He shot three laser blasts at DK, but Wobafet blocked all of them. "Stupid creature." Wobafet began to shake rapidly, and as DK was getting up, the creature began to smack him with its body. Falco smirked as he shot off a volley of laser blasts. DK was shot into the air by the repeated attacks of Wobafet. The creature disappeared and a couple of extra laser blasts hit DK before he landed onto an opposing platform. He jumped into the air above Falco and as he came down, he smashed his head, crushing Falco into the ground. DK picked up Falco and began to rush him to the edge of the platform. Falco was sent into the air off the platform, and DK did his victory pose. The Master Hand chuckled with delight that his problems were over. He turned away and opened up the portal and went inside. DK began to walk away too, but he heard a faint sound and went back to the ledge he threw Falco off. For out of nowhere, Falco slammed into Donkey Kong with his body in intense flames. He rolled onto the and stood up, "This battles not over yet." Falco readied for one final finishing move. DK took to the air once more, attempting another head smash. Falco's feet were too fast for DK as he booted DK into the air and out of sight, "Game.this game's winner is me, Falco. Mission Complete!" He rushed to the portal, "I got a score to settle with you, Master Hand."  
  
{Chapter 5 to be posted.} 


	5. Amazing Trap

Chapter 5: Amazing Trap  
  
Link sat on the steps inside the temple of time. He stood up and faced the gems that sat on the stone tablet. His Hyrulian Shield almost covered his entire back, only showing his legs and the top of his head. After staring into the spinning jewels, he began to walk around the stone tablet and up another set of stairs. The huge doors were opened as he walked through. He stared at the Master sword from a distance. Light from a lone stain glass window casted its shadow over Link's face. He started to back off, but then he stopped himself, "It is my destiny. I should not be scared of my destiny." He looked at the sword again, "Seeing my older self and seeing myself in the same place was so unreal. I feel like my powers as the Hero of Time are abused. What if those hands return again? Do I face risking my future, not to mention Zelda's life?" He took another step with every question he asked. He stopped right in front of the stone pedestal that held the Master Sword. He ran his fingers around the outline of the Triforce emblem engraved near the handle of the sword. "I cannot defeat them as I am now if I couldn't even defeat Gannondorf as I am now. I will never know until I try.it is my destiny." He placed his right hand over the handle and then his left hand on top of his right. Link began to draw in slow, heavy breaths. Then with one mighty heave and a cry of attack "Hyia!" the sword was released from its stone pedestal. A pillar of blue light surrounded Link and the sword. Within a matter of moments the light disappeared and Link held his shield in one hand. He looked around him and saw no disturbances, no Redead, and no giant hands. Link gave off a sigh, "Zelda, you're safe once more." .Or is she. Link looked around the room, "Who said that? Where are you?" .You might of already killed her by picking up the sword. "Liar! Where is she? If you so much as touch a strand of her hair I'll slice you to shreds!" .She's calling for help. Save her, boy, if you can. Her life is at my hand. Link grabbed his head, shrieking in pain. He ran toward a wall of the room, but of instead of ramming into it, he walked right through.  
  
The portal opened up and Falco emerged from it. The Master Hand floated into a tunnel in the wall near the ground. Falco jumped down, "Get back here you poor excuse for nylon!" He landed on a platform in the air and turned around. A Redead jumped on top of him and began to drain his life. Falco broke free and kicked the creature with a fury of kicks. The Redead fell face down and with a swooping kick was sent flying far away from Falco. He jumped down the rest of the way, avoiding more Redead, and made his way into the tunnel. He emerged in a room where a boy dressed in green wielded a sword. The boy in green spoke with his head toward the ground, "Where is she?" Falco stared at him puzzled, "Who?" "You know who. Don't play mind games with me. Hand her over now." Falco spoke, "Who? Hand over who?" "Free her or I shall sever your head from your body!" .Yes, he has her. Protect her, boy. Link picked up his head, his eyes glowing red; "Zelda, no harm shall come to you ever again." Link twirled his sword into a ready position. Falco began to back off. He stopped when he heard a voice in his head. .Getting tired from your battles, Falco? If you somehow make it out alive, search for the golden triangles. I'll be waiting. Falco slashed his hand in the air, "You won't get away with this!" He turned to run out of the room, but a magic presence held him back. The walls and ceiling disappeared leaving only a small, floating piece of the floor with a small floating platform above it remaining. Falco looked around, and turned back toward Link, "No where to run." Link raised his sword, ".and no where to hide." He ran full force at Falco with his sword raised above his head. Link began to use a series of sword thrusts. Falco busily dodged the attacks with difficulty, getting some cuts along the sides of his arms. He finally jumped into the air, ready to strike down on Link. Link dodged out of the way and quickly pulled out his hook shot. Falco was instantly dragged to Link. Link picked him up to eye level and began to smack him over the head with the handle of his sword. He then tossed Falco behind him and kicked Falco in the ribs. Falco got to his feet and took to the air. He began to glow red. Link pulled out a bomb and tossed it at him, sending Falco higher into the air. As he came back to the ground, Link used a spin attack, sending him skidding across the platform toward the edge. Link jumped up into the air over Falco and thrust his sword downward. Falco dodged to the side as Link drove his sword into the platform. Link struggled to pull out his sword, but finally managed. Falco waited at the opposite side. Link jumped into the air, followed by Falco. Link pulled back his sword, but was too late as Falco kicked him four times in the face sending him falling onto the platform. Falco landed and dashed right trough Link who was trying to get up. As Link fell back down, Falco grabbed him in mid air and swung him over Falco's left shoulder. He then turned around and fired three laser blasts, all hitting link. Link spun himself to the edge and grabbed a hold of it. Falco stood on his toes looking over the edge at Link. He smiled at him, "This game's winner is." Falco then performed a split, sending Link falling to his doom, ".not you." Falco looked around the room as the magic force field disappeared. Falco looked upward at a long tunnel of platforms. Falco lit himself on fire and landed on the first one, "I better find this golden triangle before the Master Hand gets too far ahead. At the top of the tunnel, Falco pulled himself up, two feet away from a room. Falco could hear faintly a hum of deep voices singing a dull melody. The Triforce floated before him. Falco reached out and touched it. The room began to fill with a warm, golden light that blinded Falco.  
  
Zelda sat on top of the roof of the temple. The scenery was vast, filled with the ruins of old buildings. Zelda looked outward over the ruins as she held her legs close to her body. She took in a breath of cool air. She looked at the sky, "I hope Link is okay." .He is in grave danger. Zelda arose quickly to her feet looking around, "Who's there? Where are you? Where is my hero?" .He is in grave danger. Zelda began to spin around in circles, looking for the person that spoke to her, "Where are you? Where is my hero? Where is Link?" .He is in grave danger. "Stop that!" She spun more rapidly and created a barrier around her. She stopped and looked around her protective blue diamond encasing. She could easily see to the outside. She began to walk around searching for the person. She stopped as a cold breeze blew past her. She turned around only to see a quick shadow. She turned around again only to be blown into a pillar by an immense shockwave. Her shield began to flicker. She unsummoned it and then created a new one. She looked around before she stopped in her tracks. She held her hands over her ears and shook her head violently. "Get out of my head!" she shouted repeatedly, "Get out Get out Get out Get out!" Her shield disappeared and she slammed her head into a pillar, "You will not have me, my magic is too strong!" .Your magic is strong, but your will is not. Falco emerged from a blinding light. He looked at the sky, "That was one cool ride. I gotta get me one of those golden triangle thingies." "NO!!!! Get out Get out Get out of my head!" Falco looked down and forward as he saw an elfish girl ramming her head into a pillar. Falco rushed forward, "Come fight like a real man, Master Hand." .That's kind of hard for me to do since I'm a floating glove. Besides, I enjoy watching you fight. But I'm putting my money on this prizefighter. Falco shouted, "Resist him! It's the Master Hand! He's evil!" .I know you care for Link, Zelda. Look at that birds left shoulder look closely. Zelda looked up in pain. As she stared, she noticed a small piece of golden blond hair. A slight wind made it blow off Falco's jacket and into the air; "Link." .Do to him now what he has done to your hero. Zelda stood up, her eyes growing bright red, looking at Falco in anger, "Appearances can be deceiving. This is one of those times." Falco stood as he watched her jump into the air and onto the ground he stood on. Falco backed up slightly, "I guess there's no coffee break between battles and vortex hopping." Zelda flicked her hand in the air and created a small ball of red light. Falco stood there as the ball came closer and closer. Falco dodged backward, but the ball stopped where Falco did. On stopping the ball exploded, sending Falco on the ground face first. Falco got up and pulled out his laser gun, "Let's see if I can make a little magic of my own. Falco fired off a shot and began to rush forward. The beam came closer to Zelda. Almost at impact, Zelda twirled and her diamond shield reflected the beam. Falco was stunned, as the beam hit him, "Not again." Zelda grabbed him by his neck and tossed him upward, electrocuting him as he went spiraling up. As Falco spun in mid air, he looked down and saw a bright flash of light as a woman spun in place. As he began to fall downward, he saw a different woman, wearing a blue and white suit jumped into the air toward Falco, "Where did she come from?" Falco was sent higher as the woman kicked him into the air. She landed on her feet as Falco came crashing to the ground. As Falco bounced to a stop on the ground, the woman ran up to him with full force. She kicked Falco tree times sending him into the side of the temple Falco shook the rocks off his head, he saw the woman transform back into Zelda. He rubbed his eyes, "What kind of dark magic is this?" Zelda glided her left hand over her right arm, "I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. My magic is stronger than any other." She twirled her arms and body in the air and transformed, "I am Shiek, a powerhouse like no other. Can you keep your eye on me?" She jumped into the air and disappeared. Falco could not find her as he looked in every direction. Then he looked up and to a lash in the face as Shiek's whip sent Falco on his back. Falco wiped off some loose feathers and blood. Sheik dashed through Falco, grabbed him, and tossed him into the ground. Falco jumped to his feet, "I don't usually hit girls, but I can make an exception." Falco ran toward her. Shiek readied herself for the blow. Just as Falco was in range to strike, he dodged behind Shiek. Shiek lowered her arms to see that Falco was nowhere in sight. A hand grabbed her shoulder and lifted her up. Falco began to pummel Shiek in the face, "You don't mess with my face, take off some plumage, and walk away without a scratch. Falco tossed her into the ground. As she bounced up from the blow, Falco booted her up into the air where he grabbed her again. The fists of Falco were flying as Shiek was stunned by every shot. Shiek fell to the ground and was in no rush to get up. Falco slowly walked over toward her, just in case she tried to recover. Shiek looked up at Falco. Falco was a few feet away from her. She flipped her body over Falco a distance away and began to gather something in her hand. Falco turned around to launch an assault. With a fling of the wrist, Shiek hurled a slew of needles at Falco. Falco stopped and ducked his head. Needles slashed along his back ripping holes in his jacket. Falco lifted his head. "You ruined my jacket.rrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Falco dashed through Shiek. As Shiek skidded along the ground, Falco shot her a couple of times with his laser gun before she stopped. Then running at a fast speed slammed his blazing body against her, sending her flying off the cliff. Falco took off his jacket, assessing the damage. He put it back on, "Only thirty-two holes or so.nothing that Rob can't fix." The Master Hand created a vortex an looked down at Falco who was still examining his jacket, "Pure luck that your body is not filled with holes. Maybe next battle it will be." Falco looked up at the Master Hand, who had created the vortex at the top of the temple rooftop, "You're next, Master Hand. You'll join Zelda.or Shiek..or whoever the heck she was." The Master Hand floated into the portal, his lat words being, "Live up to your words, come get me.  
  
{Don't miss chapter six and don't forget to review.} 


	6. Lava Lashing

Chapter 6: Lava Lashing  
  
Samus walked carefully on the corroding rocks of Brinstar. The lava activities where going off the roof, so Samus decided to investigate for herself. She jumped onto a small rock, which crumbled beneath her feet. She jumped quickly and shot her grappling beam to a rock. She hung from the rock miles away from the lava. But that all began to change when the debris fell into the lava. The lava quickly began to rise. Without further delay, Samus jumped upward and spun herself onto the rocky platform. The lava stopped inches from the platform before it sunk back down to its original state. Samus took off her helm and wiped her brow. As she did, a vortex opened up. Samus quickly put her helmet back on and readied her gun. The Master Hand dropped out of the portal floating toward her. Falco dropped out almost immediately after, ready to fire with his laser, "No more tricks. I want to know what your up to!" The Master Hand floated in front of Falco in a circular patter. Falco followed his motions with his laser. "There are plenty more tricks, Falco Lombardi. Things are just heating up." Samus charged up her laser, "Get off this planet, now! The lava is too unstable; you'll blow up this planet with one false move!" The Master Hand turned to Samus, "Good to know." Samus and Falco fired at the same time. The Master Hand floated there, not moving an inch. The blasts collided causing a huge explosion. When the dust cleared, the Master Hand was gone. Samus looked around, "He must still be around here." Then Samus grabbed her helmet, shrieking in pain. Falco stepped back, knowing what was going to happen. Samus' visor glowed red and in a blink of an eye, she released her grappling beam. Falco ducked and the beam went over his head. He then made a dash for Samus, rushing right through her, sending her into the air. Samus rolled herself into a ball above Falco and dropped a bomb on his head. Falco fell backwards from the explosion, but got to his feet rapidly. Samus was charging her laser cannon for a powerful blast. Falco had to stop her charging. He went in to kick her, but she just rolled backwards, still charging. She released the charged ball right at Falco. Falco narrowed his eyes and the beam was blasted back at Samus using his reflector shield. Samus began to concentrate herself, creating a small, red, circular barrier around herself, tapping the ball back at Falco. Falco was shocked, but reacted by putting up his reflector shield again. Samus received the blast from her own laser sending her on the ground. Falco rushed in to finish her off. He ran on top of her when she rolled into a ball, hitting Falco rapidly in mid air with her spinning body. Samus landed on her feet and Falco landed on his back. He began to get up, but instead, dodged toward Samus. Samus' grappling beam missed Falco by a couple of centimeters. Falco stood on his toes gathering energy as Samus was reeling back her grappling beam. When she finished, Falco did a split, send Samus flying to the right. She went off the platform, but jumped back on with ease. Falco groaned with anger, "I really hate it when they do that." Samus pointed her gun at Falco. Falco was ready to avoid the charge up shot. When she fired, she shot out a rocket instead. Falco jumped into the air to avoid the rocket. The rocket curved upward and exploded, making Falco fall with a spin. Samus waited for him to fall closer, and then she released an upward flamethrower, sending Falco back into the air. She jumped into the air, spinning, and stunned Falco once more with her spinning body. Falco jumped back up. Samus pointed her gun at Falco's direction and fired off another homing missile. Falco put up his deflector shield and spun it around. Samus moved forward slowly as the rocket me her and lit her ablaze. Falco ran over and kicked her off the edge. Samus started her jumps back to the platform. Falco ran to the edge, "Oh no you don't!" He jumped over the edge and kicked her in the helmet, sending her spiraling downward. Falco grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up. He then brushed off some dust on his shoulder. The Master Hand floated a small distance away from the platform, "Such a pity. That was such a boring fight. Maybe I'll get some amusement out of some Kentucky Fried Falco." Falco jumped out onto a rock pile, "The only amusement you're going to get is a one way ticket to your demise." The Master Hand started to float higher, "We shall see." He spun a couple of times and then stopped, concentrating his power in his palm. When the purple sparks disappeared, a large bomb was formed. The Master Hand clenched his fingers around it, "Hope things won't heat up for you too much." He threw the bomb downward with all his strength. The bomb plummeted to the lava below. There was a large explosion of lava. Falco looked around and saw the rocky platform began to crumble. He jumped up onto a metal platform. As he looked over, he saw the rocks from the platform beak up and fell two feet into lava. The lava rose even more and engulfed the remains of the platform. Falco watched in horror. The Master Hand teleported above him, "Hope you don't have cold feet. I must be on my way, lava and nylon just don't mix." Falco looked up and watched the Master Hand teleport onto different platforms. Falco looked back down at the lava, which was getting closer to his platform. He began to jump into the air, "I didn't come this far just to lose." He grabbed a hold of the metal platform and pulled himself up, and then jumped to the next. Falco raced against the clock to catch up to the Master Hand. The Master Hand teleported in a metallic room at the top. He waved his fingers toward the center, "Time to make my getaway." As his fingers began to glow purple, they flicked slightly. He tried again, but nothing happened; "What?!?!" Falco jumped with ease from platform to platform. He saw the top where the Master Hand was toiling with a machine. Falco lit himself ablaze and made it to the next platform, "He's getting ready to move. Where's that vortex?" The Master Hand turned some wires and closed the side to the machine, "Such a primitive device, but it will do. I hope it still works. If it does I'll have enough time to recharge my energy. Falco was only about five platforms away from the top. He looked back down at the lava that was rising faster and faster. He looked back up toward the Master Hand. A beam shone down on him. Sparks began to form around the Master Hand as he disappeared in a small flash. Falco jumped up to the next platform, "Where'd he go? Why is there no vortex?" Falco jumped into the metallic room and quickly examined the machine, "This must be a teleportation device. But why would he use this?" Falco looked down back at the lava, which was now flowing into the room. "It's no vortex, but it should work. He jumped onto the golden circle and looked ahead as the beam surrounded Falco and teleported him off the planet. The surface of the planet began to break up as lava began to burst from the core of the planet. Planet Brinstar began to shine a bright red and then exploded, sending a few small pieces of the planet flying into space.  
  
{More fighting and action in chapter 7. Don't forget to review.} 


	7. The Masks He Wears and A Final Farewell

{FINAL UPDATE: It's been a long time since I last updated anything, and over the years I'm still receiving reviews. I am deeply honored by the loyal fan base that is out there, but all great things must come to an end. The stories will remain, but no longer will there be updates. I regret not being able to finish the few other stories that I've started, but one thing has lead to another over the years and now I am writing on a different scale. This means that I will not participate in any requests for joint-writing projects. I had a good run and I've seen how much the archives have grown since I wrote my Melee fanfic. For old time's sake, here's one final update, a chapter that was never completed that was meant to be the next installment of "The Giga is Up". Consider this the DVD extras. I think everyone would have guessed the ending anyway with Falco saving the day and all, so there's no real need to leave an ending synopsis of what would have happened. Pardon any grammar or spelling mistakes since I have not read this in years. And so, for the final time: I, Culex576, hereby distribute to you, the loyal readers, the final chapter of what I now shall call "The Incomplete Melee Saga."}  
  
Chapter 7: The Masks He Wears  
  
Falco appeared on another golden circle, but in the middle of a green landscape. He looked around for the Master Hand, but he was nowhere in sight. Falco walked through the grass toward a tree that seemed to smile at him. He looked around and saw the green grass he walked n was gone. Brick replaced it and formed a slam floor outward. It wasn't that large. The landscape beyond the brick floor disappeared and the floor floated in mid air. The Master Hand appeared in front of Falco, "No chicken wings, no barbeque sauce...you ruin all my fun."  
Falco stood where he was, not moving an inch; "Just doing my job."  
The Master Hand snapped his fingers, "So am I." A shooting star fell toward Falco. He put up his deflector shield, blocking himself from the debris. He took down his shield, but the dust was still thick in the air. As the dirt settled to the ground, he saw a round pink ball with feet standing in the crater that the shooting star had made. The Master Hand pointed a finger at Falco. Kirby stared down Falco as his eyes grew a bright red. Falco readied for the battle, "Floating platform, mind-controlled hero, glowing red eyes...do I detect a slight pattern?" Kirby jumped into the air and floated above him. Falco readied to kick him upward, "This is going to be too easy." Kirby began to clench his body together. Falco looked upward, "What the..." Kirby transformed into a 500 lb weight and fell on top of Falco. Kirby de transformed and moved off of Falco. Falco got to his feet, "You're gonna pay for..." He was interrupted by a large, wooden mallet, smacking him back on the ground. Kirby waved at Falco in a playful manner, and then began to dance around. Falco backed off, "Play time's over, puffball." He pulled out his laser gun and fired five laser blasts at Kirby. Kirby began to dodge the lasers, docking, moving to left and right. As soon as he stopped, he was in Falco's clutches. Falco began to punch Kirby repeatedly in the face, and then threw him into the ground, firing a couple more laser shots at him. Kirby rolled back up on his feet. He opened his mouth and began to suck air in. Falco was caught in Kirby's pull, "Eep." Falco was sucked in. Kirby began to clench his body, and in a small flash of light Falco reappeared. He flung off some of the saliva, "That was really nasty." He turned back to Kirby, who was now wearing a beak on his nose, "Aww, cute little fella wearing a beak like mine." Kirby smiled as he pulled out a laser gun and fired a beam at Falco. Falco was momentarily stunned by the blast. Kirby dodged behind Falco and grabbed the back of his jacket. He then threw Falco to the ground and stomped repeatedly on top of him. When Kirby jumped off, he waved at Falco again, tossing off the beak. Falco got up again, burning up, "You'll wish you never did that." Falco rammed into Kirby, lighting him on fire and sending him flying. Kirby transformed into a rock and smashed downward. Falco dodged out of the way as Kirby fell down. Falco then used a volley of kicks. The rock form that Kirby was in, protected him from the damage. Falco stood back as Kirby returned to normal. Kirby then used a volley of punches, stopping Falco in his tracks. The Master Hand watched in amusement, "Now this is entertainment!" Kirby dodged backward and opened his mouth again. With angered eyes, Falco dashed trough Kirby's attack, sending him upward again. Kirby transformed into a statue and crashed down onto the floor. Falco grabbed the statue, turning Kirby back to normal. Falco tipped his beak upward and threw Kirby backward. Kirby went flying into the Master Hand. The Master Hand caught Kirby in his palm and looked down at Falco; "Now for round two." He threw Kirby back into the ring. As Kirby spun into the ground, he split into two. Then to four. Finally the Master hand flung some dust onto the Kirbys and they transformed. They each don a mask: one with a red cap with an M on it, another with two little pink ears, another with a red helmet, and the last one wore a brown suit. "Let the battle commence." The Kirby with the brown suit rolled his fist in the air. Faclo looked at the Kirbys: "Four versus one...I like those odds." "Falconnnnn....." Falco turned around, "what th...." "Punch!!" Falco was sent flying by the Kirby with the red helmet. The Kirby with the pink ears floated up, caught Falco, and slammed him into the ground. Falco jumped up to safety to recover, "How can he have the Falcon Punch?"  
  
{Dun-da-dunnnn!!! The final incomplete chapter of "The Giga is Up." I wrote this I think over three years ago. Now I will go onto writing more creative pieces that one-day might make it to bookshelves or, dare I say it, the big screen. This means that I am still writing, and maybe you'll come across my name in the future. Actually, I am working on a movie script as we speak, but all I can say is that it'll be a funny movie and it will seem more of a live-action anime if I can write it correctly. I guess this is my final farewell. This is Culex576 saying, "A farewell for now that we will say hello again later."} 


End file.
